It has been known that anthranilamide type insecticides are useful for controlling pests such as Lepidoptera, and Patent Document 1 discloses as its formulations, various formulations such as an emulsifier, is a wettable powder, a dust or granules. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses as a formulation which improves the effect of the compound for controlling pests, an oily suspension containing a hydrophobic solvent.    Patent Document 1: WO2005/077934    Patent Document 2: WO2007/081553